


[Video] Lover of my Soul

by ilera



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel (1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, Percy and Chauvelin don't know Marguerite, Romance, fandom Antagonists 2020, альтернативное развитие событий, ни Перси ни Шовелен не знакомы с Маргарет
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Шовелена отправляют в Лондон узнать личность Алого первоцвета, и там на балу он знакомится с Перси Блэкни.
Relationships: Percy Blakeney/Armand Chauvelin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	[Video] Lover of my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Jesus Culture "Dance with Me", video - "The Scarlet Pimpernel" (1982)


End file.
